Cantarella
by Haiku Ne
Summary: SONG-FIC de la canción "Cantarella" interpretada por Kagamine Len (cover) Me acerco a ti escondiendo mi ardiente corazón, el sentir tu respiración casi me paraliza. Ahora pongo una trampa a este amor "normal, no dejaré ni el más mínimo rastro. Si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo con el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado. ADVERTENCIA: Incest


**·LEN·**

Realmente no sabría decir exactamente cuando ocurrió esto. Desde aquel momento, cuando me descubrí a mi mismo, perdí la noción del tiempo, perdí parte de mi actitud noble, perdí mi punto de referencia hacia ella. Tampoco se como pude llegar a experimentar esta situación, el deseo de dominación y anhelo, las ansias de poseer algo que en mi situación es inalcanzable. Aunque claro, todo esto al principio me negué a aceptarlo.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca intenté permanecer sereno, que no probé de negarme a morder aquel fruto prohibido. Pero ocultar la desgarradora verdad solo sirvió para infligirme más dolor, pues cada noche era atormentado por una nueva pesadilla, en la que ella se desvanecía de mi lado para irse con otro joven, uno enmascarado. _"Nos miramos a los ojos en un mundo cerrado". _Su sola existencia hacia mi vida más complicada. Los cambios físicos otorgados por la preadolescencia contribuyeron a profundizar inconscientemente mis sentimientos. Se había vuelto más hermosa, más diferente, más delicada, más... ella, y mi mente no dejaba de mantener su recuerdo presente en cada segundo.

Para colmo nuestros padres fallecieron y nuestros tíos nos acogieron en su casa. A los doce años, una noche donde los deslumbrantes rayos y los arrolladores truenos me impedían conciliar el sueño, ella vino a mi habitación con la excusa de que temía a la tormenta y no quería dormir sola. Claramente acepté, nadie podía vencerla en lo que respecta convencer a una persona con una tierna mirada. A partir de ese entonces siempre terminamos durmiendo abrazados en la misma cama, mientras la tormenta abrasaba el exterior o cuando la Luna lucia serena en el firmamento. No importaba el día o la noche, nada nos impedía estar juntos. Y no fue hasta que me di cuenta de mis propios sentimientos que no empece a rechazar su presencia.

En el mismo momento en que supe que lo que sentía no era un simple e inocente amor fraternal me asqueé de mi mismo. ¿Y quien no pensaría que aquel afecto no era algo repulsivo? Odiaba cada hebra de mi ser, por amarla de aquel modo tan enfermizo, por querer ir contra los principios morales de la sociedad, por manchar el honor de nuestra familia con el pecado. Me alejé todo lo que pude de ella, esquivaba su persona cada vez que me la encontraba por los pasillos de la mansión en la que residíamos, ignoraba cada una de las palabras que sus apetecibles labios emitían, repelía sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus abrazos, sabiendo que todo esto la dañaba más a ella que a mi. Creí que si olvidaba aquellos indecorosos pensamientos hacia mi hermana remendaría mi error y podríamos seguir con nuestras tranquilas vidas como si todos aquellos sentimientos formasen parte de una indecente pesadilla. Seguíamos compartiendo las noches, pues la chica también ignoraba mi falta de interés en ella y seguía defendiendo sus costumbres. Aunque no sabía que más que falta de interés podríamos decir que era un exceso de interés. En algún momento del día mi mirada se desviaba hacia ella, hacia el ligero revoloteo de su vestido, cuando ella no me miraba y yo analizaba cada uno de sus perfectos detalles. _"Me acerco a ti escondiendo mi ardiente corazón"._

Con el paso del tiempo terminé aceptando que jamás volvería a amar a alguien que no fuera mi gemela, aunque ese hecho no impidió que siguiera evitándola. Hasta que una noche empezaron las protestas y los sollozos, convirtiéndose en gritos y lágrimas al final de la discusión. Ella me echó en cara que le estaba haciendo daño con mi indiferencia, que hería su corazón al evitarla de esa forma sin motivos aparentes, exigía explicaciones hacia mi repentina conducta. No se las dí. No podía tomarla de los hombros y simplemente decir que la amaba más allá de los límites de la sociedad. No podía darle a conocer el pecado en el que había caído vilmente. No podía contarle mis sentimientos. No podía involucrarla en este fatídico amor. _"No hay forma de que escapes de estas cadenas oxidadas". _Así que de la mejor manera evadí el tema diciendo que no importaban los motivos pero que nunca más intentaría separarnos.

A partir de aquella noche mi actitud con ella mejoró. Volvimos a ser inseparables, nuestro vínculo se fortaleció considerablemente, y me hacía feliz ver su delicado rostro reír ante alguna de mis bromas. Pero ahora todo se complicaba. No eramos unos inocentes niños que entrelazaban sus manos con simples sonrisas. Habíamos crecido, quizás también madurado, y nada respecto lo que yo sentía había cambiado, al contrario, había llegado a mi propio límite. Pronto su cuerpo le pareció una delicia celestial a mis ojos. Sus bellos labios capturaban toda mi atención. Toda su ser me volvía loco. Aquel afán se incrementaba con el pasar de los días, temía no poder dominarlo a la larga. Hasta llegados a nuestro punto actual, en el que a la tierna edad de 15 años ya me sentía incapaz de controlar mis impulsos al tenerla durmiendo en la misma cama. Aquel hábito que se originó por una noche de tormenta se había terminado convirtiendo en nuestro pequeño secreto, pues a pesar de tener habitaciones separadas nos negábamos a dormir el uno sin el otro. Nuestros tíos no aprobaban eso así que decidimos mantenerlo con las sábanas como único testigo. Y ahora que mis indecorosos instintos salían a la luz era cuanto más necesitaba que ella estuviese bajo la protección de su propio cuarto. No me malinterpreten, no pienso hacer nada que ella no quiera, pero también soy un adolescente hipnotizado por un ángel cautivador, se me es difícil ignorar tal apetecible pecado.

-Len.

Su voz grácil y gentil, su sonrisa enloquecedora, sus ojos refulgentes, toda ella me miraba enmarcada bajo el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación. Llevaba puesto su fino camisón blanco que dejaba ver sus esbeltas piernas un poco más de lo necesario. Mi corazón emitía unos cuantos latidos más de la cuenta con solo verla, admiraba su figura como si se tratara de la de una diosa, y aquel pequeño paraíso personificado se me era completamente vetado por el hecho de compartir la misma sangre.

-Hora de dormir Rin.

Apagué la luz que desprendía la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche mientras la pequeña rubia cerraba la estancia intentando no hacer ruido. Me cubrí con las cobijas de la cama a la vez que mi amada gemela se metía en esta.

-Buenas noches Len -susurró antes de darme la espalda para poder descansar, distanciándose de mi para darme espacio-.

-Buenas noches Rin -respondí en el mismo tono bajo, mirando de reojo sus rubios cabellos entre las sombras de la oscuridad-.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de ello ya había cerrado mis párpados y Morfeo me había llevado a su mundo de ilusiones. Rememoré entre sueños confusos los acontecimientos del día en una secuencia de imágenes veloces. Me vi a mi mismo en la biblioteca de la mansión, observando detenidamente una de las largas estanterías. En el momento en que aparté unos cuantos libros de las baldas altas pude vislumbrar una pequeña caja fuerte oculta en el fondo de la repisa. Alcancé a abrirla sosteniéndome sobre las puntas de mis pies y introduje mi mano en ella. Husmeé su inexistente contenido hasta dar con lo que parecía ser un pequeño recipiente. Era estrecho y templado al tacto, pequeño y frágil para describir su superficie. Saqué el frasco de allí y pude analizarlo con claridad. Estaba asegurado con un pequeño tapón de cristal, algo curvado por los laterales, de un extraño color blanco y a la vez transparente. Si lo zarandeaba un poco podía escuchar el sonido de un líquido bailando en su interior como el sonido del agua al chocar contra una lámina de plata.

La escena se desvaneció, esta vez para observar mi propia figura enloquecida con un puñal en la mano. Miraba con una inestable ira el reloj vertiginosamente alto que marcaba la hora con sus manecillas de oro. Mi corazón latía desbocado _"compitiendo con el segundero que resuena"_. Sin dudarlo siquiera me abalancé sobre su cara de vidrio y rompí el espejo en mil punzantes pedazos. Estos cayeron sobre mi cuerpo pero seguí sin inmutarme, sin expresar nada aparte de mi aparente cólera. El paisaje cambió, ahora me ofrecía la perfecta visión de un jardín de rosas. Ella estaba allí, mi idéntica hermana, la razón de mi delirio, el motivo de mi corazón fragmentado. Brincaba sonriente como si fuera una niña de seis años entre los arbustos llenos de hermosas rosas carmesí. Yo estaba junto a ella, feliz, sonriendo lleno de júbilo, corriendo tras ella en un juego por ver si la alcanzaba. Sus pálidos mechones rubios danzaba en el aire cada vez que su grácil figura se movía, sus ojos transmitían una dicha inalcanzable. Mi cuerpo andaba alegre a su compás, siguiendo sus pasos en aquel divertido entretenimiento. Parecía una imagen sacada de un cuento de hadas, con el Sol bañándonos en su luz y los matorrales floreciendo con nuestras risas. Pero la realidad era muy diferente, yo no podría permitirme reír así siendo consciente del pecado que había decidido cometer.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, aturdiendo mi adormilada mente que aún trataba de aferrarse a ese último sueño. Me incorporé en la cama al lado de Rin y me pasé una mano por mi frente, apartando también varios mechones dorados de mi flequillo. Levanté mi cuerpo del colchón, dispuesto a ir en busca de un vaso de agua refrescante o algo que pudiera distraerme de mis pensamientos. Caminé por los pasillos de la solitaria mansión suspirando levemente, observando las múltiples puertas cerradas a ambos lados de cada corredor. Una de ellas estaba entreabierta y una fina linea de luz amarillenta se filtraba por su ranura. Escuché un leve murmullo, como el de un hombre murmurando y la respiración irregular de otra persona. Asomé mis ojos por la hendidura, mas al ver lo que ocurría en su interior me hubiera alejado de ese cuarto antes siquiera de fijarme en él.

Mi querido tío sonreía perversamente a la mujer tendida sobre la cama bajo él. Esta jadeaba con cada movimiento de su agresor, con su cabello recogido en dos largas coletas aguamarinas tendido bruscamente por todo el colchón. Su mirada suplicante me heló la sangre y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mas no pude evitar fijarme en aquel pequeño frasco tan familiar volcado encima la mesita junto a la pareja. Era la misma botella que había encontrado aquella tarde en la biblioteca y que no me había atrevido a preguntar siquiera que contenía. Mi tía parecía no resistirse al hombre peliazul, si no que le dejaba hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera. ¿Acaso aquellos eran los efectos de la substancia que protegía el pequeño bote?

Volví corriendo a mi habitación tan sigiloso como una pluma para que nadie se percatara de mi intromisión. La escena que había presenciado me había perturbado de tal modo que no podía pensar con claridad. Me metí en la cama olvidando completamente que Rin también yacía en ella, así que supliqué por no haberla despertado. Eché un vistazo a su figura cubierta por las blancas mantas. Mi cabeza daba incesantes vueltas, mi corazón seguía sin apaciguar sus latidos. Analicé por un momento la situación. Aquel frasco guardaba un veneno, una droga, que inhabilitaba la voluntad de la persona que lo ingería. Mi tío lo había usado en secreto para aprovecharse de mi tía contra el consentimiento de ella. ¿Ella recordaría algo de lo sucedido tras pasarse el efecto de aquella substancia? Por un momento imaginé la escena ligeramente distorsionada. Ahora era yo quién ocupaba el lugar del hombre y mi similar hermana el de la mujer en aquella condición tan carnal y corrompida.

Solté un pequeño gruñido. Definitivamente estaba enfermo. ¡¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en hacer algo así con Rin?! Mi dulce gemela siendo drogada y violada por su incestuoso hermano. No quería ni pensarlo, aunque la idea era atrayente. Enterré mi cabeza bajo las sábanas apretando mi mandíbula con fiereza. Tenía en mi poder el veneno, podría utilizarlo si quisiera. Rin no se negaría a complacer mis deseos y yo la satisfacería por unas horas. Era plenamente consciente de que recurrir a esos métodos por conseguir un amor falso y prohibido era el peor pecado que alguien podría cometer. Pero estaba desesperado por Rin y no me creía capaz de aguantar ante la posibilidad de ser correspondido, aunque fuera por tan solo un tiempo determinado y bajo la influencia de un veneno. Giré mi cuerpo ligeramente y volví a mirar a mi adormilada hermana. Me sorprendí al ver que se había despertado y que ahora ella también clavaba sus hermosos ojos azules en los míos. Me observaba con una súplica en su mirada, como si adivinara mis pensamientos y estuviera dispuesta a cumplirlos. No me podía mostrar más confuso y a la vez encantado. Sentí un cosquilleo recorrer cada hebra de mi ser y a continuación fui girándome para poder quedar cara a cara con Rin. Ella copió mis movimientos y volteó su figura para colocarla paralela a la mía. Sus orbes celestes parecían querer hablarme, pronunciar unas palabras, hacerme saber que ella confiaba en mí. Ella me decía "Hazlo".

* * *

El Sol lucía algo gris en lo alto del cielo, el día parecía blanco y neutral. Los matorrales llenos de rosas habían perdido color de la noche a la mañana y las altas paredes de la mansión ocultaban lo que estábamos por hacer. Un rubor rojizo destacaba en su pálida tez de porcelana, sus labios curvados en una triste sonrisa. Sostenía una rosa sonrosada mientras me miraba con seguridad. Ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por mí. Los volantes de la falda de su corto vestido ondearon con el ligero viento que danzaba entre las hojas de la rosaleda, el listón blanco que la caracterizaba coronaba su sedosa cabellera rubia.

Me ofreció la flor entre sus manos y yo la tomé algo consternado. Me incliné para besar los pétalos a la vez que sujetaba su fina mano. En mi mente se recreó la imagen de la chica que tenía delante, corriendo y sonriendo, pidiéndome juguetonamente _"Atrápame". _Inmediatamente noté las gotas de un líquido dulzón posarse sobre mi boca, acompañadas de la fragancia que desprendía el rosado capullo en sí. Relamí aquella substancia enloquecedora, mi flequillo ocultaba todo rastro de alguna expresión dudosa. Quería exponerme al peligro si era solo por ella, no me importaba lo que ocurriera después de tomar aquella mortífera droga. Sentí la mirada de Rin ensombrecerse y sus labios convertirse en una fina línea en su níveo rostro, por lo que levanté la cabeza y antes de que ella pudiera percatarse de mi angustiado semblante esbocé una sonrisa alentadora, transmitiéndole la confianza que ella me había otorgado desde un principio. Le tendí el dorso de mi mano dedicándole una cálida mirada. Ella ojeó mis azulados luceros antes de tomar mi palma y estampar su boca sobre la cara descubierta de mi piel. Cerró sus ojos en el momento en que yo sentí la suavidad de sus carnosos labios acariciar mi mano, viendo como mi preciada hermana gemela dejaba reposar la acaramelada droga sobre su lengua. Su lazo se balanceó ligeramente, mis ojos se oscurecieron paulatinamente. La gentil mueca que entristecía mi rostro se negaba a desaparecer, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Una vez el veneno se había desvanecido de mi piel Rin se incorporó sin soltar su sensible agarre. Nos miramos fijamente, convencidos de que lo que habíamos hecho era lo correcto para ambos. Arriesgábamos nuestras vidas por un amor imposible, pero valía la pena hacerlo si con ello podíamos estar juntos aunque fueran unos minutos. El efecto de la droga no tardó en hacerse aparecer, fluyendo por mis venas junto con aquella sangre maldita, expandiéndose por mi cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz. Mi mente empezó a nublarse y pude percibir el fervor que emanaba de mi gemela a través de nuestras manos unidas. Rin estaba en mis mismas condiciones, algo desorientada pero decidida a dar el siguiente paso. Sus ojos llameaban en un sentimiento que hasta ahora no había visto en ella. Notaba mi propia voluntad esfumarse, dando paso a la acción a aquellos indecentes instintos que tanto había ansiado reprimir.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear mi gemela ya se había lanzado a mis brazos, abalanzándose de manera fogosa contra mis labios. Su boca aún contenía el sabor dulzón del veneno que acabábamos de tomar. Correspondí a aquel ardiente beso con el anhelo que había contenido durante años y el valor que me condecía aquella nueva substancia recorriendo mi sistema. El frasco vacío que anteriormente había encarcelado aquel líquido incoloro cayó del bolsillo de mi abrigo al suelo en un débil repique, junto con otro bote exactamente igual, también vacío, el cual se desprendió de los bolsillos incorporados en el vestido de Rin. Introduje mi lengua entre los labios de mi adorada hermana, explorando gustosamente su cavidad y su hipnotizador sabor, mientras ella adhería su cuerpo al mío pasando sus brazos por mi cuello hasta eliminar todo espacio que amenazase con separarnos. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la estreché contra mi pecho, contribuyendo al perfecto enlace entre nuestras figuras. Ella mordisqueó suave y lentamente mi labio inferior, provocando que mi autocontrol desapareciese por completo. _"Si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo con el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado"._

En un rápido movimiento nos hice caer a ambos sobre el blando pasto del jardín perfumado de rosas, haciendo que Rin quedara debajo de mí. Su intensa mirada entrecerrada me pedía a gritos que siguiera con ese candente beso, su perfecta sonrisa seductora no hacía más que encender mi, ya de por si, acalorada piel, sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver aun más adorable. Con una sonrisa lujuriosa adornando mis labios procedí a apoderarme de su boca una vez más, esta vez con más ardor. Nuestras lenguas se revolcaban en un apasionado baile, nuestras piernas entrelazadas no dudaban en rozarse. Estábamos cegados por una neblina llena de obscenidad que nos había dado el valor para llevar aquella incestuosa relación al siguiente nivel. El sabor de aquel ángel caído era exquisito y cautivador, quería mucho más de él, quería mucho más de Rin. Una de mis manos resbaló por todo el contorno de su cuerpo, paseándose por sus caderas, tanteando por sus muslos, recorriendo su fina y nívea piel. No podía dejar de desear cada vez más el poseer a Rin, sentir su cuerpo empapado en sudor fundido con el mío, superponiendo nuestros aromas en una única fragancia, vibrando entre gemidos de placer extasiados.

Pero todo eso pasaría a ser un triste y lujurioso recuerdo olvidado en menos de 24 horas para los rosales que eran testigos de aquel impuro amor llevado hasta los límites por una dulce droga...

* * *

**¡Ohayo!**

**Empecé este fanfic hace algunas semanas cuando descubrí el video de Kagamine Len sobre su cover de Cantarella. ¡Simplemente lo amé! Me encantó eso de que Rin le entregara la rosa con el veneno en ella*-* Lo de intoxicar a la gente poniendo algo en su bebida ya esta muy visto. Pobre Len cuando ve la escenita de Kaito y Miku jeje**

**Espero que se haya adaptado suficiente al video, sin mencionar que le añadí mi toque personal. Mencionen en los comentarios que canción les gustaría que relatara para la próxima. Recuerden que esto es un one-shot así que no habrá continuación.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Sayonara minna!**


End file.
